


Wicked Game

by eroticincubi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Bondage, Canada, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted in deviantart for someone that wanted 1P/2P Canada (like a split personality) x Reader.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in deviantart for someone that wanted 1P/2P Canada (like a split personality) x Reader.

Matt and his girlfriend __________ were both on their sides facing one other; they were currently on Matt’s queen sized bed having a hot make out session and __________’s back was facing the wall while her left hand was resting on one of Matt’s cheeks. The sounds of their lips gently smacking wetly against one another’s filled the room while __________ lets out a happy little hum and feels her sweet boyfriend smiling against her mouth.

The walls of Matt’s bedroom room were covered in posters with his favorite bands as well as his favorite hockey team while light coming from the lava lamp on his desk was currently flooding the room with it’s golden warmth, the red blobs rose and fell sluggishly as the young couple on the bed continued kissing and touching.

That is, until the young bispecled man places his hands on the young (y/c) haired girl’s shoulders and stopped her, “I-I think that’s enough for now Ma-Maple Leaf,” he gulped then gently exhaled to catch his breath, Matt was perspiring from what _________ could see.

He wanted to stop? Now?! No way…

"Please Mattie," __________ cooed at him and snuggled in his personal space once more, "don’t make me stop kissing you, not now."

Nuzzling his nose gently, the young woman kisses the blond man once more, temporarily distracting him again when Matt again… stopped her.

"N-no _________," he whispered, using her first name this time, "We have to stop we can’t go any further!"

"Why Mattie? Don’t you want this?" she purred now and reached under his red checkered shirt to touch at his burning skin.

Matt’s response was a loud and rather obvious gulp, his cheeks red from both his desire for his girlfriend as well as his embarrassment and restraint; he shook his head, “No,” he was trying to be firm with her, “we can’t.”

As much as he loved and adored __________ she could be a bit stubborn and oh good heavens how she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Mattie we’ve been dating for two years now and I want more than just sweet little kisses and shy little hand holding and hot make out sessions that abruptly STOP when it’s just getting good!" __________ argued and as she did so she was continuously touching every inch of Matt’s chest, from his firm and lightly defined chest and abs, to his thick locks of blond hair and __________ even went as far as to remove Matt’s glasses then tossed them over the edge of the bed!

"You don’t know what you’re asking for Maple Leaf," Matt warned as he stared pleadingly looking almost terrified into her eyes, oh those sweet baby blues that __________ could lose herself in, "if we keep going I might not stop."

"That’s just it Mattie, I don’t want you to stop," she leans in and gave him one of the most heated kisses she ever gave him. Closing her eyes she nuzzled the tip of her nose with his, "I want you to make me yours. I want you to fuck me."

"It’s about fucking time." Matt said, though his voice sounded differently and she never heard him speak like that before either!

What the hell?!

Opening her eyes, __________ was staring face to face with her Mattie, though his eyes weren’t that familiar baby blue they usually were, no they were a deep violet almost an indigo color and that smile oh God what’s going on!

"Want me to fuck you baby?" he asked again while his hand reaches up to grope at her nearest breast and rolls it in his large hand, she couldn’t help but moan at the contact, "I’ll take that as a yes."

Rolling on top of her now, Matt parted her legs so that he could accommodate himself between her, his hand busied themselves by removing her shirt up and over her head then unsnaps her bra easily.

__________ meekly covers herself while staring up red faced at this other Matt, “You’re not my Mattie!” she accused while staring into the lust filled face of this second Matt.

"Yes I am, I’m just the part you didn’t know about. I’m the Matt that’s going to fuck you until you can’t fucking walk straight. Now move your hands before I move them for you." he growled, his Canadian accent a bit more prominent now than it was earlier.

"I will not! Not until my sweet Mattie comes back!"

Matt gave her a deadpanned look then pushes off her and rummages for something under the bed, “What are you doing?” _________ asked while she reached for her bra, or what remained of it.

Matt said nothing but had opened a large dark brown trunk as a rustling jingle could be heard before he closes the trunk and climbs back up on top of her. Straddling her hips and pinning her down, Matt places one of the two things he retrieved from the box on the right upper corner of the bed.

"Oh my God what are you doing?!" __________ yelled as one of her wrists was now handcuffed then placed around one of the polls at the headboard followed by her other wrist being cuffed in the second metal hoop.

"I told you that I would move them for you," Matt murmured then reaches for the second item he had taken out of the trunk; a red gag ball, "Now be a good girl and open wide."

The (y/c) haired girl shuts her mouth and shook her head defiantly, Matt glares and bares his teeth at her while he pinches her nose allowing __________ to open her mouth for a breath then he shoves the ball into her gaping mouth. __________ muffled a scream her eyes watered to the brim with tears.

"You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you Maple Leaf?" Matt asked in a dangerously soft voice, "I’m only giving you what you want and you’re gonna love it."

__________ muffled another response while both of her wrists were now above her head; saliva began to drip from the sides of her mouth and around the gag ball.

Matt on the other hand was now taking his time to touch and explore her body, starting with her perfectly (your shape and size) tits. The moment his fingers pinched and rolled her hard nipples, __________ stopped squirming, her eyes rolled shut and she muffled a contented moan.

"That’s better," Matt smirked then lowered himself to kiss at her neck, collarbone then finally he takes one of her breasts into his mouth, his hot hungry lips sucked on the swell then he used the pointed end of his tongue to push back and forth at the hard nipple. Matt then took it between his teeth to roll and tug at it.

__________ moaned again through the gag ball and lifts her hips up to meet with his still clothed torso, “Naughty girl, want more?” he asked, his hands snaked under her ass to grope and spank at the softness to which the bonded girl muffled a scream and nodded fervently that she indeed wanted more.

Without another word, Matt knelt over the edge of the bed to rip the (f/c) panties she wore and spreads her legs wide enough to bury his face into her wet cunt. Matt licks and drinks her warm sweet fluids then adds two fingers inside her wetness while his mouth busied itself with the tiny pink button above her nether lips.

"Mmmph!" __________ muffled, her legs trembled around his blond head while she struggled with her cuffed bonds as if she were trying to reach him and bury her fingers into his hair.

"Got something to say Maple Leaf?" Matt smiled when he raised his head to look at her; his fingers continued to thrust inside her. __________ looks down at him muffling something and she pulled at her cuffs again in desperation, "Not yet baby, still gotta teach you a lesson,"

"Mmph!" __________ shook her head then moans out again at the feeling of Matt’s tongue wiggling above her slick opening as hard and as fast as it would go. She could feel the knot forming below her navel and just when she felt like she was at her breaking point did Matt stop, his tongue and fingers disappeared from her cunt.

__________ whimpered and she heard the rustling of fabric dropping then felt the bed dipping with a new weight. Matt hovered above her naked and smiling down at her.

"Next round," he said in a gentle murmur, his fingertip traces the round red ball in her mouth slowly, "I’m gonna make you eat my cock to keep you quiet," he then kisses her forehead almost lovingly, looks down to lift her legs and guides her wet cunt to him.

Matt rubs the head of his cock against her quivering bud, __________’s cunt contracted almost painfully as if it was begging and aching to be filled with something fat and hard.

"You’re such a brat __________," Matt teased while his cock now entered its target, "can’t fucking wait," he smacks one ass cheek then the other, __________ squirmed and clenches around his cock, it was Matt’s turn to moan just as he began to move.

"Yeah babe, love that cock don’t you?" Matt growled then placed his hands on either side of her hips lifting her up higher to pound deeper and faster until she couldn’t take it any longer and feel herself exploding around his thick cock.

No sooner did her own throbbing walls subside did she feel a hot gush spurting and coating her insides, oh that was an amazing feeling. breathing softly through her nose, __________ closes her eyes as the feeling of her warming afterglow wash over her body, relaxing her long enough to feel both the gag ball and the hand cuffs being taken off of her mouth and wrists.

She didn’t know how long she was out until she felt a shifting body behind her and the sound of Matt’s fretting voice, “M-Maple Leaf!” Matt stuttered and turns her over, “Oh gosh, are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the doctor?”

"Mattie why didn’t you tell me sooner that you’re a sex fiend?" _________ groans and opens her (y/c) eyes to stare at him.

"Well— Well I—I was trying to—" Matt blushes and stumbled over his words while __________ grins and pulls him down for a kiss, "Is that your way of telling me you’re up for round two?" he asked while the (y/c) haired girl looks up to meet with a pair of twinkling indigo eyes.  
…


End file.
